1. Field of the Invention
My invention provides an advertisement frame into which poster advertisements can be inserted and, in particular, an advertisement frame which is attached to vehicles such as semitrailers.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,138 (Cherico) discloses a truck placard holder comprised of a plastic frame, a plexiglass cover and a pivoted closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,863 (Becker) discloses a quick-change picture frame having moldings which may be fabricated from wood, metal or aluminum.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,895 (DeLaquil, Jr.) and 1,652,664 (Frasier) disclose license plate holders having gaskets and a packing, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 535,626 (Stone) discloses a message and card receiver including a shaft on which two friction disks and a knob are mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 985,383 (Weener et al.) discloses an advertising device having roller-members for carrying a placard into a semi-circular casing 9 and then to a display opening 8.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 627,402 (Einbigler) and 4,044,710 (Hansen) are cited to show further indicator displays.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,984 (Hudson), 3,826,026 (Bevan), 3,771,243 (Rolph), 4,106,229 (Schmid), 3,510,975 (Lowmaster), 3,173,219 (Yarder), 4,094,083 (Fund), 2,592,289 (Joyner), 3,481,059 (Lowmaster) and 1,829,824 (Forrester) relate to display devices for displaying printed material on the outside of a vehicle.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,021,945A and U.S. Pat. Nos. 709,466 (Butt), 1,674,264 (Prather) and 4,282,667 (Glade) relate to advertising frames in general.